


Cub Hugs

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Derek lives in the preserve, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, but with a wolf cub, everyone is happy, future!fic, kind of kid!fic, snowball fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas came early for Derek this year, with Santa in the form of Deaton. Derek’s early Christmas present was a wolf cub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cub Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> My original recipient dropped out, so I'm actually gifting this to everyone involved with the Secret Santa. All the creators, organizers, moderators, you are awesome.
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing about raising a wolf cub. I'm kind of basing it of how to raise a dog.
> 
> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.

Christmas came early for Derek this year, with Santa in the form of Deaton. Derek’s early Christmas present was a wolf cub.

Early December Deaton knocked on Derek’s door, handed him the cub, some supplies, and a folder with instructions. The entire exchange took less than thirty seconds. When Derek had somewhat recovered, he went inside to read the folder, hoping there would be an explanation in there. There was. Sort of:

_Derek,_

_This wolf cub was found abandoned in the preserve. I have convinced Animal Control and Wildlife Preserve that you would be a good guardian for the cub. Inside are instruction on how to feed and care for her. I strongly advise against any contact other than with the pack._

_Deaton_

Years of practice had given Derek the ability to read between the lines of Deaton’s sparse information sharing. Someone at either animal control or wildlife preserve was in the know and the fact that Derek was a werewolf who could do a full shift would’ve been a major selling point. That Derek was now living in the perverse would have been another. Human contact should be limited. Stiles would be fine, because he smelled more like wolf than human half the time. But the exact why of it all was still a mystery to Derek.

When the cub started squirming in Derek’s arms, he figured it would be a good idea to find out how to feed her.

~

The next week was mostly spend playing with the cub. Derek had quickly found out that she liked it best when he was in wolf form and that crunchy leaves were natures best invention. Three days in he’d gotten a phone-call from the Sheriff, asking if wolfs had moved into the preserve. Derek had quickly explained the situation and the Sheriff had told him to be careful and good luck.

Not two hours later his phone rang again. This time it was Stiles, who was very upset that he had not been told that the pack now had an actual wolf in it.

‘She’s not pack, Stiles. She’s just here until she’s old enough to make it on her own and join an actual wolf pack.’

Stiles had vehemently protested and said: ‘Just because she’s an actual wolf doesn’t mean she’s not pack, Derek. Don’t be speciesist.’

Derek had sighed, but he couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. Stiles had suggested that it would probably be good idea to set up a meeting schedule for the cub, so they wouldn’t overwhelm her. Stiles, of course, had claimed the first time slot.

~

 That Saturday evening Stiles barged in.

‘Oh my god, she’s adorable. Does she have a name?’

‘No, because we’re not keeping her. And hello to you too. I’m fine, by the way. Thanks for asking.’

Stiles waved his hands impatiently.

‘Yeah, I know. Can I pet her? Or is that an absolute no-no? How do I get her to come over here?’

‘Just take off your coat and sit on the floor. I’ll bring her over. You can pet her if you want, but she prefers things like nudge and head buds. And whenever she’s on the floor you can just sit or lie down next to her.’

At that Stiles quickly shed his coat, gloves and scarf, and sat cross-legged on the floor. Derek sat down next to him and with a little nod let the cub know to come closer. The tiny wolf inched closer, but was obviously nervous about Stiles.

‘Sit still. You’re making her nervous.’

‘Sorry.’

Derek didn’t think he had ever seen the boy sit this quietly. He wasn’t frozen exactly, it was more like all the muscles in his body had simultaneously relaxed.

It lasted all of ten seconds. There was a fine tremor that started in Stiles’ left leg. But before the restlessness could spread to the rest of his body, Derek put his hand on Stiles’ knee.

‘Relax. She’ll come.’

The physical contact was apparently a sign to the cub that the newcomer was safe. She was walking forward a bit faster and Derek could tell the exact moment she was within smelling distance. She shot forward like an arrow and propelled herself into Stiles’ lap.

Stiles grunted as he caught her. Derek quickly put his hand on Stiles’ back to prevent him falling backwards.

‘Hey, she likes me already. I must smell like pack or something.’

Derek looked over at the little nest he’d made for her and saw that one of Stiles’ shirts was in it.

‘Yeah’, was all he managed to say, hoping to god his face wasn’t red.

~

Introducing the wolf to the rest of the pack went just as smoothly. The only person she was a bit hostile to at first, was Kira. Derek assured the girl that it was the smell of fox and to give it a little time. Kira decided to simply sit down on the floor and not budge until she, too, was accepted by the cub. It took two hours and a little nudging from Stiles, but eventually the cub acknowledged that the kitsune was a part of the pack and then promptly fell asleep on her.

The Monday before Christmas Derek had to admit that Stiles had been right. The little cub had become part of the pack. Everyone loved her and she loved everyone. Scott was a little miffed by the fact that, though he was the Alpha, the wolf was most comfortable with Stiles and Derek.

She was always trailing after either of them. And when she was sleeping, it was usually on top of one them or on top of a piece clothing of theirs.

It had become a source of endless teasing. When Isaac had called them ‘Daddy Derek’ and ‘Mommy Stiles’ everyone had collapsed in laughter, except for Stiles.

‘Absolutely not’, he’d sad. ‘Obviously, I’m ‘Papa Stiles’. It’s the twenty-first century, Isaac. A child can have two dads.’

Derek’s heart had done a funny little flop at that. Scott had looked at him curiously. But Derek fled to the kitchen to get more drinks before the Alpha could remark on the funny sound his heart had made. Or on the way that Derek’s scent had suddenly gotten all sweet with happiness.

~

‘Dude, I have come up with the perfect name for her. It has already been unanimously approved by the rest of the pack, well except for Liam, but he can be such a spoil sport sometimes. Anyway, this means that even if you don’t like it, you have been outvoted, Daddy Derek. Also, there’s snow! You haven’t taken her outside yet have you? I really wanted to be there for our baby’s first snow.’

Derek patiently waited for Stiles to finish his ramble. He couldn’t help but smile at the eagerness that showed so clearly on his face. Stiles smelled like cold and snow and happiness. Derek was having a hard time to control the urge to wrap himself around the boy, bury his face in his neck, and just stay like that forever.

‘No, I have not taken her outside yet. You expressly forbade me to do so. At six AM. You followed up by saying that if I ignored your friendly request you would spike all the food in my fridge with wolfsbane and I wouldn’t be allowed a piece of your pecan pie. What is the name that you have decided to inflict upon our cub?’

Stiles’ smile widened.

‘Cubcake.’

‘Oh god’, Derek groaned. ‘This was you and Lydia, wasn’t it?’

‘Me and Isaac, actually. Scarf-man has a surprisingly good ear for puns. Now, get your wolf on. We have a Winter Wonderland to wreak havoc upon.’

With a sigh Derek turned towards his bedroom.

When he came to the living room Stiles and Cubcake were already standing by the backdoor. Stiles was bouncing on the balls of his feet and the little wolf was jumping around him excitedly.

‘Come on, big guy. Let’s introduce the little one to snowball fights.’

~

Two hours later they were all cold, wet and exhausted. Derek made the executive decision to go back inside.

‘You go take a shower. I’ll dry off and wrap up Cubcake. Can I borrow some of your clothes?’

Derek, still in his wolf form, nodded and then padded into his bathroom.

When he stepped back into the living room fifteen minutes later, it was to find Stiles asleep on his couch and the little wolf wrapped in a blanket and asleep on his chest.

Derek was very thankful he was the only person in the house right now. He was pretty sure that his heart was skipping every other beat. His scent hadn’t just gone the sweet of happiness, but also the almost woodsy smell of contentment. He should really tell Stiles. And soon, because it was all he could do to not curl up next to him. As it was, he simply put a blanket over his legs and then quickly walked to the kitchen.

He heard Stiles waking up a few minutes later.

‘I’m in the kitchen.’

After a groan from Stiles, and then from the couch when he got up, there was the sound of stockinged feet shuffling on wood.

‘What are you making?’

Derek turned around, thinking he was prepared for what he would see. He really wasn’t.

A sleepy Stiles was standing in the entrance of his kitchen. A sleepy Stiles who had a little wolf cub wrapped in a blanket, cradled against his chest. His hair was a mess, his clothes were rumpled and his eyes were only half-open. The scent that assailed him was worse though. Stiles smelled like _them_. He smelled like Derek and Cubcake, and there was also a faint woodsy smell about him.

Derek was in front of him in two strides. He cradled his face in his hands.

The kiss wasn’t anything spectacular. It was simply a soft press of his lips against Stiles’, but it was enough. The scent of Stiles’ happiness filled his nostrils. He buried his face in the boys neck and inhaled deeply.

‘I’m making hot chocolate,’ he mumbled.

He felt Stiles nodding. He knew he should get back to the stove to check on the milk, but he wasn’t yet willing to give up the warmth. Cubcake, however, had enough of being squashed between the two and started pawing at Derek’s chest.

He pulled back slowly and looked at Stiles’ face. Gleaming brown eyes and a wide smile awaited him. Derek couldn’t help but return it.

‘It’s almost done. You guys should wait in the living room. Malia brought her a deer bone, so you should probably put her on the floor.’

When they were both sitting on the couch sipping they’re hot chocolates, and Cubcake was gnawing on a deer shin at their feet, Stiles turned sideways and put his feet in Derek’s lap.

‘You do realise you have to come to the Stilinski-McCall Christmas breakfast now, don’t you?’

‘I figured.’

‘How long do you think it will take for Scott to tell us that ‘he’s happy for us, but can we please stop grossing him out’?’

Derek scrunched his brows together, like he was giving it some serious thought.

‘Ten minutes. Tops.’

(It took seven)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
